Distraction osteogenesis is a process of new bone formation between two bone segments, when they are gradually separated by incremental traction. This pattern of bone elongation allows the surrounding soft tissues to adjust to the new skeletal dimensions through the series of adaptive changes called distraction histiogenesis. Active histiogenesis has been shown to occur in various soft tissues including skeletal muscles, nerves, blood vessels, periodontal ligament, and gingiva. The result will be the synthesis of new bone with a cover of periostium and soft tissues (mucosa, muscles, etc.) as well as new vascular and nerve supply. Distraction osteogenesis has been performed for various portions of the skeletal system. For example, distraction osteogenesis has been used in mandibular applications when portions of a mandible have been excised.
Overview
A mandibular bone transport device includes a carriage block and a set of flanges operable to couple to a transport bone plate. The device also includes a flexible connector configured to flexibly couple the set of flanges to the carriage block such that the flanges can be displaced relative to the carriage block when a force is applied. Further, the device includes a screw housed within the carriage block which is operable to engage a track and operable to advance the carriage block along the track. The device also includes a coupling configured to engage the screw and operable to rotate the screw when rotational force is applied to the coupling.
A method for mandibular distraction osteogenesis includes securing flanges to a portion of a mandible. It also includes securing a first end of a curved bone reconstruction plate to a first mandibular bone segment. The curved bone reconstruction plate includes a threaded track. Further, it includes securing a second end of the curved bone reconstruction plate to a second mandibular bone segment. In addition, it includes flexibly coupling the flanges to a carriage block using a flexible connector. The carriage block houses a screw operable to engage the threaded track and advance the carriage block along the threaded track. Also, the method includes rotating the screw to advance the carriage block along a curved region of the track such that the carriage block is displaced relative to the flanges as the carriage block advances along the curved region of the track.
Depending on the specific features implemented, certain embodiments may exhibit some, none, or all of the following technical advantages. For example, certain embodiments may allow a bone transport device to advance along curved tracks in addition to or as an alternative to straight tracks. In certain embodiments, a flexible coupling also provides the ability to advance the bone transport device while it is negotiating a curved portion of the track. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.